


When You're Alone

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Clint Barton, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When you’re in a relationship with two men with two very different needs, pairing off leads to wildly different experiences.  When Bruce sees you eating an apple with a bowie knife, he starts to wonder what it is you and Clint do without him.Square:@brucebannerbingo - E4, Knifeplay, @clintbartonbingo - B1, Impact Play
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Clint Barton Bingo





	When You're Alone

You were enjoying one of those rare quiet moments. Clint was laying on his back on the couch with a cup of coffee on his chest, trying to drink it through a straw. You knew that was asking for trouble but you also knew that telling him he was going end up with second-degree burns would end up with him trying to prove you wrong and thus getting the second-degree burns.

You were playing your own game of ‘wait until she hurts herself’ anyway, as you sliced pieces of an apple with your Bowie knife and ate them off the blade. You knew it was overkill, but for some inexplicable reason it made you feel like a Bond Villain and you quite liked the feeling.

Really it was only Bruce that was in no imminent danger. He sat in the sofa chair, working on his tablet with his feet on the coffee table. He kept looking up at you over the top of his glasses as you carved pieces off your apple and you couldn’t quite figure out what he must be thinking. Your initial thought was that he wanted to tell you to stop being careless with the knife because he thought you were going to cut off your tongue. But he wasn’t glancing at Clint the same way and Clint was much clumsier than you were. 

“Am I chewing loudly?” You asked as you ran your blade through the crisp flesh of your fruit.

Bruce startled and looked up at you, shifting so he was sitting properly in his chair. “No. It’s fine.”

“Alright,” you said biting the slice of fruit straight off the blade of your knife.

“What do you and Clint do when you’re alone together?”

You choked on your apple and Clint sat up so fast that his coffee when flying, somehow managing to miss him completely. “Shit!” He said getting up and running to the kitchen.

You watched Clint run off, tripping on his shoes, before looking down at the knife in your hand and back up at Bruce. The three of you had been making this relationship you had work for a few years now. It had worked so well, you’d even been living together for six months. The way you all made it work was but acknowledging you all had different needs and sometimes you needed to pair off. When you and Bruce paired off, it was things like romantic dinners, talking science, visiting museums, and doing things that involved a high level of touch. Erotic massage. Spider-walking. Making love in the lotus position.

When it was you and Clint it was hanging out eating pizza on the roof. Morning coffee dates. And every single dirty little thing that passed through his very submissive mind.

“What brought that up?” You asked as Clint ran back out with paper towels and started to frantically mop up the mess he’d made.

Bruce flushed and took his glasses off and wiped the lenses. “It’s just, the way you were using the knife…”

“Knife play? With that klutz? Do you want to be the one to explain to the emergency room staff how I accidentally stabbed him during sex?” You asked laughing.

“Hey!” Clint whined and then let out a breath. “No, she’s right. I’d squirm and she’d run me through.”

You got up and moved over to Bruce sitting in his lap. “Knives are pretty sexy though.” You said, pressing the flat of the blade against his arm and running it down to the back of his wrist. “But no. We don’t do that.” You said and put the knife down on the table.

“What do you do?” Bruce asked, flexing his fingers on your thigh.

“What do you two do together?” You asked.

“Well, he likes to visit me in the lab,” Bruce said.

“Oh yeah?” You asked, trailing your finger down his neck. “What do you do in the lab?”

“What don’t we do?” Clint joked.

“He likes to … distract me.” Bruce said. There’s a lot of blow jobs.”

You laughed and kissed his neck. “Does Tony know?”

“Hell yeah, he does,” Clint said. “I tell him.”

“Is that it? Just lab sex?” You asked, still laughing.

“No. We do food trucks together. And he likes to take me out with the Quin and we have picnics in these really remote spots.” He said

“That… actually sounds really good.” You said.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Bruce agreed.

“Plus we fuck in the cockpit and sometimes on the picnic rug,” Clint added.

You chuckled and shook your head. “Of course you do.”

Clint went and threw out the paper towels while Bruce pulled you a little tighter against him. “So what do you do?” He whispered.

“Well, I’ll skip to the sex stuff, because I know that’s what you’re asking,” you said. “Clint likes to be dominated. You’ve seen a lighter version of it at the very least when it’s all three of us.”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah. I’ve noticed.”

“He likes to dress up. He likes being tied up. He likes humiliation. Being called a little slut. Being spat on. Being spanked and slapped in the face. Choked. He likes it when I peg him and when I edge him. You get the idea.”

Bruce looked over at Clint, who nodded. “I know. It’s weird. I don’t know why I’m like that…”

Bruce shook his head, cutting Clint off. “It’s not weird.”

“Did you want to try it?” You asked. “Is that why you were interested in the knife?”

Bruce swallowed. “I don’t think… I don’t think he’d stay back.”

“So you’re interested in being submissive?” You asked.

“Yes… no. Both… neither.” He groaned and his neck tensed a little, a slight green tinge forming.

“Hey, hey. What was that?” You asked, cupping his jaw and looking into his eyes as they darted around the room. “Am I upsetting you?”

He let his eyes meet yours and took a deep breath. “No. Sorry. It wasn’t you. It’s me. I want to be what you both need. And I want to try these things. Not just what Clint does. What you do to him. But… _he_ … won’t let me.”

“Bruce. I know what you’re thinking. And stop it. We aren’t a triad because you’re not enough for either of us. We’re a triad because we all love each other.” You said firmly. “I know the Hulk factor means you have to curb some of your desires but there might be ways to get around it. Maybe you could watch?

Bruce looked between you and Clint. “But that’s your special time.”

“Not this time,” you said. “Do you want to watch?”

Bruce swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he chewed his bottom lip. “Yes, please.”

You looked over at Clint who was now perched on the side of the chair, practically buzzing with excitement. “What should we do?”

“Don’t wanna go too hard. Hulk can get protective.” Clint mused.

You chuckled. “Yeah, remember that time he chased Bucky down 5th Avenue because he called you a lazy idiot?”

Clint laughed. “Yeah, good times.” He jiggled his foot as his mind ticked over. “Okay, Well the latex is a whole day event to get into. So we might not do that now.”

You nodded. As good as it felt having Clint rubbing against you, or eating you out through your latex catsuit, it was a two-man job getting in and out of it and you were worried in the time it took to get it on, Bruce would have over thought the whole thing. “No. I am not in a latex mood.”

“Light bondage, spanking, and a little humiliation?” He asked.

You looked at Bruce. “Sounds good to you?”

“Yes,” Bruce said, his voice cracking a little.

“Alright. You said getting up. “I’m going to get changed and set up a few things. Clint, I want you naked on your knees and with your collar.” Clint got up immediately and went straight to the bedroom. You turned to Bruce. “It’ll take a little while getting set up. You can come with me if you like. Wait in the room or just come in when you’re ready.”

“I think… I’d like to see you get ready.” Bruce said.

You took his hand and led him in through the bedroom to the closet. Clint was undressing in the bedroom his collar sitting on the side of the bed. You closed the closet door and went to your underwear drawer. “There’s a chest under Clint’s pile of t-shirts.” You said. “Take a look. If there’s something you want us to use get it out.”

Bruce dug out the chest and started to look through the various devices you and Clint kept in there as you changed into a garter belt and stockings, knee-high boots and a form-fitting teddy that had a thick strips of fabric around the crotch, neck and running straight up the middle and thin spaghetti-like fabric that wrapped around you in bands all the way down, making it look like you were caged.

Bruce looked up at you and swallowed. “I’ve never seen that before.”

“I didn’t know you’d be into it,” you said. “Clint has a huge clothing fetish. Not just what I’m wearing. You’ve seen photos of his circus uniform.”

Bruce choked back a laugh. “Yeah, some of those were weirdly revealing.”

“Yeah. So it’s an easy way to get him excited.” You said. “Did you pick anything?”

“Umm… I like the idea of you with a crop. And… I thought…” He held up a set of weighted nipple clamps, a paddle, and a ring gag.

“My goodness, Doctor Banner.” You said. “Did you want the ring gag in case you get to fuck his mouth?”

He blushed and nodded.

“You are feeling brave. Maybe grab me the strap on harness and a toy for it. Lube and … those thick cuffs with the chains.” You said.

Bruce did as he was asked and the two of you went back out to the bedroom. Clint was naked and kneeling on the rug, his collar held in his hand. He had his head lowered and he didn’t look up as you put some of the toys on the bedside table, you attached the shackles to the bed, and took a seat on the sofa and tapped the riding crop on your thigh. “Did you want to sit with me, Bruce?”

Bruce nodded and took a seat next to you.

“Clint?” You said, firmly.

“Yes, miss?” He replied, not looking up.

“Are we using the traffic light system?” You asked.

“Yes, miss.”

“Come here, please.” You said

He crawled over to you as you spread your legs wide and when he reached you he kneeled in front of you and offered you his collar. You took it and wrapped the piece of leather around his neck, and buckled it in place. “Clint, what have I told you about leaving your t-shirts in a pile on the toy trunk?” You asked as you slid the leather strap through the look that held it down.

“Not to,” Clint answered.

“So why exactly was it covered in your t-shirts?” You asked and started to pinch one of his nipples. It hardened under your touch.

“I’m sorry, miss,” he said and you snapped the crop on his ass.

“Filthy boy,” you scolded and attached the first of the nipple clamps. “Aren’t you?”

He hissed and nodded his head. “Yes, miss. I’m filthy.”

“You’re going to have to put that mouth of yours to good use if you want anything from me tonight.” You said moving to the other nipple.

“Yes, miss. I will.” He said as you attached the second clamp. He hissed again and clenched his jaw.

You struck him on the ass again, the crop making a delicious swish crack sound. “So do it!”

He buried his face between your legs, sucking at your cunt through the thin strip of fabric clothing it. You snapped the crop on his ass again. “Sloppy. Focus, Clint!”

He groaned and arched his back, as he focused his mouth. He pushed your underwear to the side and began to suck on your clit. You leaned back and lifted your hips, grabbing his hair and pushing his face down into your cunt. Bruce leaned over and kissed you, his hand tangling in Clint’s hair and tugging on it. Clint groaned loudly and nipped at your clit. His tongue swirled around your folds sending shivers through you.

You rutted your hips against his face, teasing his skin with the crop when he was doing well and flicking it against his ass when he lost focus. You started to pant, pushing him harder against you and holding him there as he sent waves of pleasure through you, with a loud cry and arching your back you came on his face.

“That’s my good boy,” you hummed, putting your boot on his shoulder and pushing him back away from you a little. You grabbed his chin and tilted his head up to face you. “Look at you, filthy boy. You’ve got me all over your face.”

He groaned and his fully hard cock jumped, a bead of precum forming on the head.

“Open your mouth, dirty boy.” You growled. Clint shuddered and opened his mouth and you spat into it. He groaned and swallowed and his fingers flexed on his thighs. Bruce took a sharp breath beside you and you turned and smiled at him. “You like that, Bruce?”

Bruce swallowed hard and gave a sharp nod. 

“Shall we show Bruce how much you like being spanked, you dirty little slut?” You asked.

Clint nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, miss. I wanna show him. Please spank me.”

You smiled and caressed his cheek. “Get on the bed like a good boy.”

He crawled over to the bed and climbed up on it. He lay down on his stomach with his arms over his head and his ass over the edge of the bed so his feet were on the ground. He started to rut against the mattress and let out a low moan. You got up and strode over to him, bringing your palm down hard on his ass. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m so hard.” He whined.

You struck him again. “I don’t care what you are. You wait.”

“Yes, miss. I’m sorry.” He whimpered.

You moved around to the other side of the bed and started to shackle his hands so they stayed in place. You checked the bindings, making sure nothing was rubbing or too tight and then got up and ran your hand through your hair. “Guess what, Clint?”

“What?” He asked, sounding a little excited.

“Bruce said he might like to fuck your mouth. Would you like that?” You asked. He groaned and rolled his hips on the mattress again. You yanked his hair and pulled his head back. “You’re going to get the paddle for that one.” You snapped. “Now, answer me, please. Do you want him to do that or not?”

“Yes, please. Please, Bruce. I want you to fuck my mouth.” He pleaded.

“I’m using a ring gag to keep your mouth open and ready for him when he’s ready. That means you’re going to have to signal in sign language. Okay?” You said. He nodded and showed you the sign for G, Y, and R to let you know he remembered. “Good boy. Open your mouth.”

He did as instructed and you fit the ring gag in place. He started to pant in anticipation and you picked up the paddle. You gently ran your palm over his ass, caressing the soft skin. He hummed happily and bounced on his toes. You brought the paddle sharply down on his ass cheek.

He grunted and his hands balled into fists for a moment. You stroked your hand over the pink mark on his skin and he moaned loudly. “Bruce, feel free to use him whenever you like.” You said.

Bruce got up and came over tentatively as you struck Clint on his other ass cheek. He moaned again and Bruce caressed his fingers over the muscles and scars on Clint’s back. You spanked Clint’s ass four more times until the skin was bright pink. In that time Bruce had taken his cock out and teased the head over Clint’s lips as Clint flicked his tongue out and licked at the slit.

You put the paddle down and caressed Clint’s ass as Bruce pushed his cock into Clint’s mouth. Clint groaned and opened and closed his hands like he was reaching out to Bruce. As Bruce began to slowly fuck Clint’s mouth, you put on the strap on and lubed it up. You stepped up behind Clint, spat onto his asshole, and sunk the toy into Clint’s ass.

He groaned, the sound muffled by Bruce’s cock. “Color, Clint.” You said.

He pointed to the side with one finger. The sign for G to let you know he was good and you started to fuck his ass. Bruce leaned over and kissed you and mirrored your pace into Clint’s mouth. You spanked Clint’s ass as you fucked it and kissed Bruce passionately. Clint groaned and bucked between you. He’d gag but each time either of you slowed he’d frantically sign ‘G’ again and you’d pick up your pace again.

Clint jerked suddenly under you and groaned as he came over the blanket. You slowed your thrusting but Bruce maintained his pace. As you slipped the toy from Clint’s ass Bruce jerked forward and released into Clint’s mouth.

Clint choked and tried to swallow, but as Bruce pulled out, his semen spilled down Clint’s chin. “There you go.” You praised, massaging Clint’s shoulders. “You did so well, baby. I think Bruce enjoyed you like that.”

“I did,” Bruce agreed, carding his fingers through Clint’s hair. Clint gurgled happily and you started to release him from his bindings. First taking the gag off and massaging his jaw and scalp. Bruce unfastened his arms while you rubbed Clint’s shoulders and when he was free, he rolled over.

“How are my favorite boys both feeling after that?” You asked as you massaged around Clint’s nipples, bringing the blood flow to them so it didn’t hurt too much taking the clamps off again.

Clint hummed happily. He had the sleepy afterglow he got from the mix of adrenaline and endorphins that flooded his system when he subbed. “Good. Can we have a bath together?”

“Of course we can, Clint.” You said. “Did you like Bruce being here?”

“Mm-hmm.” He hummed. “It would be good to do it again like that.”

“I’d like that too, Clint,” Bruce said, curling into him and kissing him softly.

“Ready for this, Clint?” You asked.

Clint wrinkled his nose and nodded. You unclipped one clamp and rubbed his pec vigorously. He hissed and clenched his teeth. “Mother fucker!”

“Okay, next one.” You said and repeated the process.

Clint cursed again and then curled up in your lap. You stroked his hair with one hand and massaged Bruce’s scalp with the other. Both men practically purred under your touch. “Tell me, is there anything you didn’t like?” You asked.

“I liked it all. Especially when you were both fucking me. I felt like I was gonna burst into flame,” Clint hummed.

“I don’t know. Bruce said. “It was different. I don’t know if I can do more than that. But I liked watching it.” He said.

“Alright. Let’s go take a bath and relax together for a while. Then I’ll change the sheets and we can have a nap.” You said.

“You think we can make love when we all wake up?” Clint asked.

You leaned down and kissed him. “I think I’d like that.” You said. “Making love to my boys is my favorite thing we do together.”


End file.
